nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 28
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (5th, 201 points) | final_result = 4th, 289 points | prev = 27 | next = 29 }}Norway participated in the twenty-eighth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Switzerland. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 25, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented for the second time by AURORA and the song "Animal". The entry qualified from the first semi-final and finished 4th with 289 points marking the first top 5 placement for the country after 10 editions. Before Northvision NRK confirmed on 26 March 2019 the Norwegian participation in the North Vision Song Contest 28. Aside from their participation, the Head of Delegation also confirmed that Den Norsken Sangen 25 would take place in order to select the country's 28th entrant. "We trust our selection system as it hasn't changed since the fourth edition and has brought us to 23 finals out of 25 participations. You can be sure that the line-up of the selection will once again count on the diversity of music genres, as this is our main purpose.". Den Norsken Sangen 24 A submission period was opened by NRK between 27 March and 4 April 2019. 456 entries were recieved. A jury panel chose the 10 contenders for the national final. The competing acts and songs were revealed on 11 April 2019 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Heidi Ruud Ellingsen and Kåre Magnus Bergh and broadcast online at nrk.no. The final took place on 25 April 2019 in Vallhall Arena and was hosted by Kåre Magnus Bergh and Heidi Ruud Ellingsen. Juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. After the votes of 23 international juries AURORA was crowned as the big winner of the selection getting 186 points, a 15 points margin from the runner-up SKAAR. At Northvision performing live in Bern, Switzerland.|230px]] On 7 April 2019, the semi-final allocation draw for the North Vision Song Contest 28 took place at the SRG SSR headquarters, in Bern, Switzerland, where all the HoDs met to generally discuss the upcoming edition of the North Vision Song Contest. However, the revelation of the draw was postponed, as the NBU decided to reveal it after the songs presentation deadline. Norway was drawn to perform in the second half of the first semi-final. After all songs had been revealed, NBU announced on 2 May 2019 the running order for the semi-finals. It was decided that Norway would close the semi-final performing 20th. The song recieved positive reactions and was placed in the top 10 of the betting odds. The majority was excited for AURORA's return in the competition after 13 editions. Norway was announced as the sixth finalist and managed to qualify once again to the grand final. After the semi-finals qualifiers announcement, NBU announced the running order of the final and Norway was decided to perform 16th after the French entry and before the Slovakian one. The country came 9th with 136 points in the jury voting recieving 12 from Montenegro and Belgium and 4th with 146 points in the teleovoting recieving 12 from Belgium, Latvia and Sweden. The 7 points from the Rest of the World-jury resulted to an outcome of 289 points and therefore a fourth place, which was the first top 5 placement of Norway after 10 editions. Voting Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Markus Neby while Ole Christian Øen served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was the group KEiiNO. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 28 Category:NVSC 28 countries